


Red mote

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Curses, Deepthroating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Restraints, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is a dom in a nightclub and is asked to take on a new sub. Little does he know that the sub is cursed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my `Cursed´ square on my h/c bingo card. The story is inspired by Kushiel´s Legacy.

Peter enters the night club and decides to be a spectator tonight. It has been a busy week at the office and he needs to relieve some stress, but isn´t sure if playtime is the right medium.

“Hi Peter, in for some playtime?” Jasmin approaches him. She is the club´s floor manager and a part of her tasks is matching subs with doms.

“No, not tonight. Can I get my usual?”

“Of course, but it is a pity you are not playing tonight, I have a new sub that needs an experienced dom.” Jasmin gestures to the barkeeper for Peter´s drink.

“Male or female?” Peter´s curiosity is triggered.

“Male and he is a sight for sore eyes.” She smiles at him.

“Where is he?”

“He asked to be presented for a dom. He is waiting upstairs.”

“Wow, there aren´t many of those, it shows trust or ignorance.”

“In his case, it is definitely trust. I would never subject an ignorant sub to a presentation.”

She is right, she takes her job serious, Peter thinks a moment.

“I really shouldn´t.”

“Just check it out, before Adler comes in. I expect him later tonight.”

Peter inwardly cringes. Adler will surely play with a newcomer, but he is known to take it too far sometimes.

“OK, I will have a look at him. Bring the whiskey up. I will first change.”

“Will do, he is waiting in room 403.”

Peter walks to the lockers, as a regular he has a locker in the top section of the club, reserved for frequent visitors. He quickly changes in black denims and a black shirt. He decides against boots, he will just go in barefoot.

When he stands in front of room 403, he waits a second to center himself and pulls up his inner dom. Normally he would do this at home, but since he hadn´t come in for playtime, he needs to get in the right mindset.

When he enters the room, he can see the man stiffen slightly. He is kneeling in the middle of the room on a pallet. Peter studies the man. He has an amazing body. His hair is combed backwards and it has just the right length for grabbing it. He is blindfolded and wearing a steel collar with a padlock. Peter likes those, they are heavy enough for the sub to be aware of them, not like leather collars that get comfortable after a while. The collar is attached with a piece of rope to a steel eye in the pallet. Jasmin surely knows what Peter likes.

Peter walks around the man to study him.

He has steel anklets and wristlets, the wristlets are connected with each other behind the man´s back. The anklets are attached to bolts on the pallet.

Peter takes a crop from a display on the wall and swooshes it through the air. He can see the man swallow and goosebumps appear on the man´s skin. Good.

“My name is Master Peter. Present.” Peter makes sure that his tone is not harsh but just the right amount of authority bleeds through.

The sub´s head shoots up and his knees are pressed a bit more open.

So he has had basic training, that makes Peter´s task easier.

“Good, what is your name pet?”

“My name is Neal, sir.”

“You will address me as Master Peter or Master, understood pet?”

“Yes Master Peter.”

“I understood you are looking for a Master?”

“Yes Master Peter.”

“I understand that you are into pain play?”

Peter can hear Neal´s breath picks up.

“Yes Master Peter.”

“You were informed on all the rules of the club?”

A nod.

“I want a verbal answer.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Your safeword will be in colors. I will ask you color and you will answer me green if you are OK to continue. Orange if you are edging but want me to continue or red if I need to stop. Red can be called out at any moment you want me to stop. Color?”

“Green Master Peter.”

“Good.”

Peter brings down the crop on Neal´s thigh and he sucks in his breath. Peter gives each thigh five swats before returning the crop to the wall.

“Color?”

“Green master.”

“I expect you to not come until I tell you you can. If you feel that you are going to come, I want you to ask me for permission. Understood?”

“Yes Master.”

“Do you give head?”

Neal hesitates.

“That is not a no, is it orange? Color?”

“Green, Master.”

“Good, Open up.”

Peter presses a ring gag between Neal´s teeth.

“Spread your knees more.”

Neal does as he is told. He is beautiful. Peter enjoys the sight in front of him. The sub is beautiful submissive for him.

Peter crouches down and fondles Neal´s cock and he immediately fills out. He was already half hard, but now that gorgeous cock stands out proud. He filled out nice. Peter takes a cock ring and quickly fastens it around Neal´s engorged member. Neal whimpers around the gag. He is starting to drool and Peter smiles. He looks so good. And he is so glad he accepted Jasmin´s proposal.

The next ten minutes Peter uses a flogger to get Neal´s pale skin a nice pink flush, nothing extreme, just a constant stimulation. Neal is softly whining and moaning, but Peter knows this is nothing Neal can´t handle, it is just some light flogging. It gives him time to admire Neal´s beautiful body and Peter considers taking off Neal´s blindfold, but decides against it. He will do that later.

He finishes this part with a couple of swats with the crop again and Neal pulls on his restraints.

“Color?”

“Green Master.” Neal pants gargled around the gag.

“I want you in a different position, I don´t want to put too much strain on your knees. I am going to release you and guide you in another position.”

Neal nods.

Peter releases the restrains and guides Neal with the rope attached to his collar to the spanking bench. He quickly arranges Neal over it and attaches his restraints to it. Neal is still wearing the ring gag, and he is now drooling in earnest. It gives him a slight flush on his cheeks. It looks adorable.

Peter now intensifies their play, he knows that the first batch of endorphins are released in his sub and that his pain tolerance is building, so he continues the flogging on a more intense level, while Neal moans. When Peter eases up, Neal pants. It is clear that he is relieved that Peter gives him some reprieve.

Peter steps up in front of him and opens the buttons of his fly. He releases his cock and pushes in Neal´s open mouth.

“You are so pretty, pet, but you are bit of a painslut aren´t you?”

Neal only gives a whine around his cock, which Peter takes as a yes. He pulls out.

“Color?”

Neal’s green comes out distorted by the gag but is recognizable. He doesn´t give Neal any chance to relax and pushes in again, he pumps a couple of time before grabbing Neal hair. He now pushes in until he can feel Neal´s nose against his body. He keeps still and Neal also stills instructed by the grip in his hair, they stay like this until Neal needs air and starts to struggle. Peter knows this is involuntary. He just needs air and his body will fight for that breath. He keeps it a couple of seconds longer and then pulls out. Neal gulps in a shuddering breath. While Peter pushes back in and pistons in Neal´s throat, making sure he takes Peter completely. When he feels Neal swallowing around the head of his cock, he comes and pulls out. Since Neal can´t close his mouth around the gag, saliva and cum drips from his open mouth. He looks totally debauched.

“Good boy.” Peter praises him.

He releases Neal and ties him to a free standing rack. That way he has access to all parts of Neal´s body. When his arms and legs are attached again, he removes the gag.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Green what?” He swats Neal with the crop on the buttocks and an angry red welt form almost immediately.

“Green Master.” Neal grits between his teeth.

“So obedient. I like that. You are a fast learner.”

He attaches clover clamps on Neal´s nipples and attaches strings between them and the collar, so Neal will pull on the clamps when he moves his head.

Peter plays with the strings and Neal´s bound cock, pulling delicious sounds out of Neal. Neal´s pain tolerance is now up, so he takes his play to a higher level and Neal only becomes more aroused.

“Please Master, may I come?”

“Not yet, pet.”

Peter keeps him on edge for a couple of minutes longer and ends the session with a couple of swats with a cane on Neal´s cock. He takes off the cock ring. “Now you can come for me, pet.” Peter says while pulling the clamps off in one move.

Neal screams and by the time his brain realizes Peter stopped, he comes. Afterwards he hangs limp in his restraints. Peter gently unfastens the restraints and removes the blindfold and has a hand around his waist to keep Neal upright. He gently places Neal op top of the pallet and puts a warm fluffy blanket around the sub. He pulls Neal against him and holds him, cradling him.

“You OK?”

Neal doesn´t respond. Peter doesn´t expect him, he knows they played rough and that Neal must feel woozy. He isn´t in subspace, but he would have been if they continued. Peter didn´t want to take him in so deep on a first session. They first have to discuss limits before Peter is willing to go there.

Eventually Neal looks up at Peter and gives him a shy smile, and it is then that Peter see it. The red mote in Neal´s eye.

“You are an anguissette.” It is not a question. Neal stares at him in confusion.

“What?”

“We will talk, first I want you to eat and drink something. Out of nowhere Peter pulls out a protein bar and a bottle of cold water.

“You are gorgeous and you made me proud. It is an honor to be your Master. Ready to shower?”

“Yes, I guess so.”

Peter gently pulls Neal to his feet and he is still a bit wobbly but Peter supports him to the shower area. In the large shower, he takes care of Neal before quickly washing himself.

Half an hour later, both men are sitting in a private booth in the club.

“You called me an anguisette. What were you talking about?”

“You don´t know?” It is now Peter who is surprised. “You wear the mark, the red mote in your eye, it is the sign of an anguisette.”

“The Ophthalmologist said it was a sort of stye. I still don´t understand.”

“Have you always been a sub?”

“Yes, I like it when someone takes charge.”

“Always have been into pain play?”

“No, not really, but I thought I sort of grew into it.”

“No, you are cursed, an anguisette is a cursed person. The curse makes that you can only find pleasure through pain.”

“If I don´t believe that, you will tell me something else.” Neal snorts dismissively.

“No I won´t, but think about it. And I also want you to think about what we did today. If you want to continue this, and I would really like that, I can be found here tomorrow night. If you show up, we will discuss limits and I can promise you, I can get you into subspace in no time, it is up to you.”

Neal studies Peter who is sipping from his whiskey. The guy is hot and he is even hotter as a dom, his Master. He doesn´t have to think this through. He already craves Peter´s attention and they haven´t been apart from each other since their play.

“OK, I will think about it but I want to know more about this anguissette thing.”

“All in good time, little pet.”

Peter gets up and leaves the club. He is already looking forward to seeing Neal tomorrow. Because he is sure Neal will be there.”

 


End file.
